The present invention is directed to a guard for a power tool, a power tool, and a system composed of guard and power tool.
It is known to provide guards for power tools with rotatably driven insertion tools—angle grinders in particular—to protect an operator from injury that could occur if the insertion tool shatters and fragments are slung outward.